One too Many Pushes
by Cappsy
Summary: Mr. Schue decides that the group needs to be like a family so he takes them on a trip to bond. He wasn't expecting the trip was when the teasing went too far. The resulting events were even more unexpected. AU femslash rated T for language and other stuff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All I own are the crazy thoughts that run through my head.

AU: Beginning Freshman year. No really it will be really AU.

I really am not sure on how accurate some parts are but hey it's fanfiction for a reason. Originally a one-shot but by request each section is expanded and it is now a multi chapter story.

Most of the chapters are written so here we go…

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Rachel was lost. She had run off after she had enough of the teasing. It had finally bugged her.

_Flashback_

Mr. Schuester had decided that the group needed to bond. They were not from the same social groups so there was tension. To be as successful as he wanted them to be they needed to be almost like a family.

He decided that since it was autumn and still decent out that they would go camping. They were using the grounds of a summer camp. Mr. Schue thought it would go over better if they have bunks. Boys were in one cabin and girls were in another. The group at the time was in the mess hall.

"Hey man-hands, make yourself useful for once and get our dishes for us."

"Please she's not even good for that."

"Why'd she even come? None of us want her here."

"Maybe we brought her so we could leave her out here so she can't annoy anyone again."

Rachel had enough. She tuned them out and quickly but quietly snuck out of the mess hall. She decided that a hike sounded like a good idea. Unfortunately not knowing the trails very well she wandered off from them. Not knowing the area she slowly got more and more lost. At this point she was clueless as to where she was.

_End Flashback_

Rachel heard a noise. She slowly turned around and gulped.

X~X~X~X~X

Exactly like the beginning of the one shot as this is my prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters otherwise Pairings would be WAY different.

Chapter 1 focuses on the campsite. Kind of short

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

No one had even realized she had left and continued on with their meal in an oblivious state.

As they finished eating Mr. Schue noticed that he hadn't heard Rachel in a while. Even rarer he hadn't heard anyone insult her in almost an hour. He asked, "Where's Rachel?" He did a quick head count when he first noticed the difference in the group's usual activity.

"The midget is probably bawling her eyes out in the cabin."

"That or doing one of her stupid vocal exercises."

"Yeah she wants to make sure that none of can ever have a solo. She's not that good."

"Emma would you mind checking? I don't want to go in there in case she's changing." Miss Pillsbury nodded and left the mess hall.

She came back in ten minutes later with tears in her eyes looking frantic. "She left to go on a hike at the beginning of lunch. She left a note on her bunk."

Mr. Schue read the note:

_I'm on a hike. I left at the beginning of lunch. I'll be back at nightfall, when the sun has gone down. I don't want to annoy anyone more than I have so I will try to be gone as long as possible._

Mr. Schue ran a hand through his hair, "Shit! Are you guys happy? Rachel is out there in the woods all by herself. What if something bad happens to her? What if something already has happened?" Everyone felt awful. They left the mess hall and went to keep themselves busy until Rachel returned. They decided they would include her. Maybe they could even get to know her a little.

Mr. Schue started pacing trying to figure out what he should do. He was truly concerned for his student. She was just trying to do her best. She didn't deserve this treatment.

The sun had set. Everyone grew extremely worried. If there was one thing everyone knew about Rachel Berry was that she always did what she said she would. She said she would be back by the sun setting and it had set.

The guilt grew within the kids. What had Rachel _actually _done to them? They couldn't think of a time when Rachel intentionally hurt them in anyway. Every last one of them, except Brittany because she couldn't be mean to anyone, could think of a time when they deliberately attacked the petite girl. In fact half of them were the cause for her disappearing because they kept attacking her even when she didn't do anything. The other half guilty because they laughed or didn't bother trying to stop it.

XX~X~XX


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crazy head.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

When Rachel turned around she saw a bear. She looked around to see what could make it so aggressive. She had camped before and seen bears they usually left people alone. A frown appeared on her face. She noticed she was between the bear and her cub. That was the worst possible position for her to be in. Every wild life expert said that it could lead to being mauled to death.

Rachel froze in fear. She wanted to curl into the fetal position and make herself as small as possible which was what she should do. She also knew that even the slightest movement could provoke an attack by the bear plus she had no pack her back would still be open.

Apparently it didn't matter either way. The bear swung its front paw and cut Rachel's stomach. It then launched forward and bit her left thigh. It swiped at her again as she fell to the ground curling into a ball. Its claws tore into Rachel's back. The bear stood there for a minute before walking to its cub. It cast Rachel one last glance and then disappeared into the trees.

Rachel lay there for a while for two reasons: one the pain was absolutely unbearable, two she was making sure the bear wasn't coming back.

After an unknown amount of time, she figured it was probably best for her to leave the location and try and find her way back to the camp grounds. She got up and began trekking in the direction she assumed camp was in. She just hoped it was the right way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all geared up. They grabbed their hiking bags and flashlights. They had all volunteered to go look for her. None of them really hated Rachel. They definitely didn't want anything to happen to her. Mr. Schue geared up as well to go with them. He figured it was better not to lose tree more girls and that they might need assistance in treating her, if they found Rachel.

They walked into the woods and spread out a little so that they could cover more ground but stay within communication distance. They were basically using a grid method. The grid method was a tried-and-true method to searching for missing items or people.

They had been searching for quite a while before they decided to call it a night. It was going to take them a while to get back to camp and they needed rest and to call in reinforcements such as the local police. Plus her parents needed to be notified.

They had turned around and were starting back when Santana heard a stick snap. She whipped around thinking it was a wild animal. She vomited at the sight of an extremely bloody, barely conscious, and definitely disoriented Rachel standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I own nothing but me head.

This is where the changes from the original one shot if you read it become quite noticeable

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Rachel could barely move at that point due to blood loss. Santana ran to Rachel and called out, "Mr. Schue over here!"

Santana dropped her pack and helped Rachel sit down slowly. Santana rummaged through her sack and pulled out water and gauze. She opened the water and put it to Rachel's lips. She gently lifted it to let some flow into Rachel's mouth. Quinn at that moment showed up and she immediately started to put gauze around and on all of the wounds. She removed her belt and motioned for Santana to do the same. She tightened hers around Rachel's upper leg and Santana's just above her knee.

Mr. Schue and Brittany reached them. Brittany knelt down to help Quinn and Santana in any way she could. Mr. Schue left to find the nearest pay phone or area he could get cell service to get help.

When he finally managed to call for help the emergency respondents came faster than expected. They knew time was not on their side if she was even half as bad as was described. The medics had to find a way to strap Rachel down for air transport because an ambulance wasn't an option at this point due to time. The problem was the fact she had injuries on both sides of her body. They finally figured it out and were off to the closest trauma center.

Santana, Quinn, and Brittany, rode in the helicopter with Rachel. There was room and even though the girls said they were ok, the medics still wanted to take them in to be safe since they had blood on them.

Mr. Schue made his way back to the camp grounds after the helicopter took off. When he got back to camp Miss Pillsbury went right up to him, "Will! Did you find Rachel? Where are the other girls?"

"We found Rachel and she's been air lifted to the hospital. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana went with her."

"What happened to her?"

"Is she okay?"

"How bad is it?" The rest of the club had come outside when they heard Mr. Schue's voice. He looked at them all shaking his head.

"She's in critical condition. They aren't sure if she'll make it through the night. Her injuries were numerous and each one was really bad on its own. She lost quite a bit of blood." The kids all gasped.

"What happened to her Mr. Schue?" Puck asked. She was his Jewish Princess. He was one of the few that had always cared about Rachel.

"I don't know. She wasn't coherent enough to tell us," He paused for a moment. "Are you guys happy? You got what you wanted. If she makes it I'm fairly certain she won't be returning to glee. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't return to McKinley. You know what go get ready for bed we're heading back tomorrow morning." He walked off to call Rachel's parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn sat in the waiting room while Rachel was in surgery. Rachel needed a blood transfusion and the doctors learned she has an extremely rare blood type. They pulled her parents files to learn their blood types so that they could get them to donate some more because supplies of that blood type were limited. Neither of her dads were matches so they pulled her "biological mother's" as well. She wasn't a match either. This meant that Rachel was not the Berry's child and that there was a possibility that a crime was committed.

The doctors asked if Santana, Quinn, and Brittany were willing to get tested. They needed more blood and ordinarily wouldn't ask people that young. They all agreed and their parents were called since the girls were not yet of age to donate without parental consent. All three sets of parents agreed and also agreed to get tested. All the parents showed up while they were being tested and got tested as well. Brittany and her parents were matches so they all agreed to donate.

The doctors then asked Brittany's parents if they could run a DNA test on them and Brittany. When they had asked why the doctor explained as to why the girls blood types were checked in the first place. They immediately agreed.

XXXXXXX

All three girls were unusually silent. They wanted to figure out ways to make it up to Rachel when she came out of surgery and woke up.

Quinn felt awful because she didn't hate Rachel. It was actually the opposite. She had a crush on her. Until recently she was afraid of how she would be judged if she acted on those feelings. Now she was afraid she'd never get a chance to act on those feelings.

Santana felt guilty. She knew she was partially to blame for this. If she had stopped making comments this could have been prevented. Why did she even make those comments? She had absolutely no clue.

Brittany had always liked Rachel. Rachel reminded her of her mother. Brittany looked like her dad and got most if not all of her features from him. Her mother was smaller in stature and had brown hair. Rachel was almost like a mini version of her mom.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not mine even though I tried to obtain it as my own.

As the prologue stated I started a year earlier than the show did. Rachel and Brittany are both going to be 13 since it takes place in early autumn like mid September and their birthdays will be at the end of November. Therefore they could start school at the age of four.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Rachel's surgery was long and grueling. She coded a couple times and it had taken nearly ten hours to fix all of the repairs. The three girls that accompanied her in the helicopter along with their families refused to leave for different reasons.

Once Rachel was out of surgery the girls refuse to leave her bedside. They had all fallen asleep. The day's events had caught up to them. Each was sitting in a chair near Rachel's fragile form. Quinn held one hand while Brittany had the other. Santana had a hand resting gently on Rachel's leg. They woke up when they heard shouting in the hallway. "What do you mean we can't see our daughter?"

Then cops could be heard, "Jason and Roger Berry, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say…" It faded as the group moved down the hall. Judy Fabray, Jose and Maria Lopez, and Demetri and Katja Pierce entered the room. Ordinarily this many people in the room was not allowed but this case was special so the rules were bent for the people gathered.

"Mom, what's going on?" Brittany asked.

"The police were here to help protect Rachel sweetie," Mrs. Pierce said as she walked closer to her daughter.

"Why would they need to protect Rachel weren't those men her dads?"

"They were but you see sweetie when Rachel was brought in they checked the files of her dads and 'biological mother' and none of them matched her blood type that's why we got tested. The hospital just to be sure that the 'mother' hadn't gotten pregnant with Rachel from a man besides her fathers, called her up. She had no clue what they were talking about. The Berries were going to take her baby but then they said that they already got one at a much cheaper price. She ended up keeping her now 13 year old."

"So they took her from her real mom and dad?"

"Yeah." Just then the doctor walked in with a file in his hands. Rather than say it out loud he handed it to Mr. Pierce and left the room to give them some privacy. Demetri and Katja shared a look this folder could hold one of their biggest dreams. They slowly opened the folder and almost fainted. Tears were rolling down Katja's face. The Lopez family and Fabray women left after the Pierces' showed their friends what was in the file.

Katja immediately sat down and gently grabbed Rachel's now vacant hand. She gently brought it to her face and kissed it gently before rubbing her cheek against it. She then laid it back down but kept one hand on it. With the other she gently stroked Rachel's face. Brittany looked at her mom in confusion.

Demetri walked around the bed and lifted Brittany from her chair before sitting down and placing her on his lap. He put one hand on Rachel's arm. When he saw the confusion on Brittany's face he started to explain. "Sweetie do you remember when your mom and I said you had a twin but sadly she was taken away while you were still very, very young?"

"Yeah."

"Well you know how on her birth certificate that we have it says we named her Rachel." Brittany nodded. "Well, Britt, this Rachel is that Rachel. This is your twin honey." Brittany was so happy to know that Rachel was her sister. Now she could get Santana to make everyone leave her alone because hurting Rachel would hurt Brittany and no one hurt Brittany. Brittany was sad that Rachel had to be hurt so badly for them to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

When visiting hours ended the Pierce family was allowed to stay. Since it was a special circumstance no one had any problem with it. The family made sure at least one of them was with Rachel at all times. They didn't want her to wake up alone for multiple reasons. The most important being that her injuries were severe and they didn't want her to hurt herself if she panicked. There was a high possibility she would because panic was a natural reaction.

A second reason was they were afraid that if they all left she would disappear again. They weren't willing to take that chance, not when they just got her back. Plus they wanted to be there for the entire process of recovery. It was going to take a while and be extremely frustrating and painful. They wanted to help make it easier if they could.

A week or so later Brittany was sitting in the room next to Rachel's bed. Their parents had gone to freshen up since it had been a while since they last showered. Brittany was playing with Rachel's hair very gently. Rachel started to stir and as predicted the moment her eyes opened she panicked. Brittany started to rub Rachel's arm and called out to her. "Rachel, you're okay. Rachie its Brittany, you're in the hospital. You were hurt when we were in the woods."

Just then Katja walked in followed by a doctor. "Rachel, I'm Dr. Keln. I need you to calm down before you make your injuries worse. Okay?" She waited a minute for Rachel to calm, "Very good. Now you are going to need to take it easy for awhile before starting physical therapy."

"Where are my dads?"

The doctor looked at Mrs. Pierce, "I'll turn the program over to you. I'll be in to check on her soon if you need anything before that just hit the call button."

Mrs. Pierce took a deep breath, "Hi Rachel, I'm Brittany's mom. I'm also your mom."

"I'm confused."

Mrs. Pierce sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed Rachel's hand gently. "You know how you and Brittany share the same birthday?" Rachel nodded. "Well that's because you're twins. Brittany was born before you by four minutes. Three days after you were born the nurses had taken you to run tests. After the tests they put you in the nursery before taking Brittany. When they went to grab you to bring you back to us the nurses couldn't find you. You were gone and there was no way to find you at all. It's been thirteen years and I have never given up hope. I always knew I would get you back someday. Demetri, my husband and your father, works and he makes enough so that I can stay at home. I spent every day following leads and searching for you. When you came in you had lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion. Because your blood type is so rare they needed more than they had in stock. Neither of your fathers had the blood type. They checked the person they stated was your biological mother and she wasn't a match either. Therefore you couldn't be theirs. In desperation they had asked to test Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. You and Brittany were a match. They decided to do a couple more tests and you are truly my missing daughter."

"Wow that's a lot to take in."

Brittany quietly asked, "Can I give you a hug Rach?"

"Of course Britt-Britt," Brittany leaned over and gave her a gentle hug. "Do you want to watch a movie with me Brittany?" Brittany nodded and climbed onto the bed carefully as Rachel readjusted herself with the help of their mom. She moved to leave but Rachel grabbed her hand. "Can you stay mo… Mrs. Pierce?"

"Of course sweetie." Mrs. Pierce sat next to Rachel and gently ran her hand through her hair. The three Pierce women lay there the rest of the afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on when Lunch was brought in there was a hotdog cut up into little pieces on the tray since Rachel was too weak to hold things for too long.

"Oh honey, I'll make them bring you something else. I can't believe they didn't pay attention to you being vegan."

"It's okay. I was only vegan because my… the Berries wouldn't let me eat meat or have any animal based products. I was never fond of the diet."

That night Brittany went home with Katja to get some rest and Demetri stayed with Rachel. He was sitting next to her holding her hand and looking at her with nothing but love and happiness. He could see the turmoil in her eyes. He gently pushed her hair out of her face. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm okay, still pumped full of morphine. It's… I…" Rachel trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"You can talk to me about anything I promise. I won't be angry."

"Okay. I know I only found out this morning and it will be an adjustment. I just really have had the urge since I found out to call you guys…"

"Call us what?"

"Mom and Dad, Is that okay? I mean I won't if it upsets you or you don't want me to."

Demetri could feel his eyes watering. He was so happy she wanted to call him dad. "Of course its okay baby. We are your mom and dad and it means so much to us that you want to call us that." He kissed her forehead, "Why don't you get some sleep. You learned quite a bit today and you've got to be exhausted."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to the characters.

I am not a doctor so no I do not know any of the medical facts.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Demetri was right next to the bed just as he promised Rachel he would be. The two of them were watching TV together when suddenly Rachel started to groan.

"Rachel, honey, are you okay? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Rachel couldn't answer. The pain was too searing. All she could do was moan. Demetri hit the call button while trying to sooth his daughter. The doctor and nurses came rushing in.

The doctor moved her gown to get a better look at her stomach, which she was clutching. He immediately wheeled her out of the room. Katja and Brittany walked in two hours later. "Where's Rachel?"

"She started clutching her stomach in pain and the doctors took her somewhere." At that moment the nurses pushed a sleeping Rachel into the room.

"She ended up getting appendicitis while here so we had to go in and remove her appendix. Ordinarily this kind of surgery only takes half an hour, but due to her injuries we had to be extra cautious, so it took a little longer. Her recovery from the incident in the woods was not slowed down in anyway."

"Thank you ma'am," Demetri said as Katja and Brittany were busy hovering over Rachel. He went back and joined his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days after the appendix scare and Rachel was doing much better. She was starting to get to know her family and they really hit it off. Everyone knew though that the hard part had yet to come. On top of her recovery she had to readjust to a different way of living.

Brittany left for school that morning. Demetri and Katja stayed with her until she fell asleep after lunch.

Rachel woke up a couple hours later. She saw Brittany standing by the door, "Hey Brittany."

"Hi Rach, I brought some friends with me today. They really wanted to see you again. The last time they saw you was before you woke up yesterday." Quinn and Santana slowly walked into the room.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hi Rach," Quinn said while looking towards her feet.

"Hello Santana, Hello Quinn. Not to be mean but why are you two here? I mean you never really liked me."

"Well I never disliked you Ray. By the way I would call you R like I call Quinn Q or Brittany B, but it makes me think of pirates. Anyway I don't even know why I treated you how I did. I guess I was trying to keep up the badass bitch image I created. I'm really sorry."

"I was… I guess… Oh God why is this so hard to say."

"Thank you Santana, I accept your apology." Rachel turned to Quinn, "Are you, Miss Fabray, trying to tell me that you've had a crush on me and were trying to hide it and/or make it disappear?"

Quinn's jaw dropped, "How'd you-"

"Quinn I spent a lot of time observing people since I really didn't have anyone to talk to. Anyone who watched you closely enough could have figured it out. By the way I forgive you too."

Quinn shuffled over to the chair next to the bed that Katja or Demetri usually occupied. They had both gone home to freshen up and rest because Brittany planned on sleeping in Rachel's room. It was a Friday night so they had no problem with her spending the night with Rachel. Quinn sat down and laid her burning red face into Rachel's mattress. Rachel giggled and ran her hand over Quinn's head.

"If it makes you feel any better I've had a crush on you too. I still do." Quinn lifted her head and smiled at Rachel. Rachel smiled back and patted the bed. Quinn gently moved to sit next to Rachel before giving her a hug. Brittany and Santana dragged the other bed in the room over and put it next to Rachel's. All four girls sat talking and laughing as they got to know each other. They were surprised at just how much each of them hid who they really were.

Santana looked at Rachel, "What happened to you in the woods? When we found you, you were in really bad shape."

"Well first I made a lot of mistakes that day. I was upset and not thinking things through. First I left without telling anyone; second I left without my pack. Third I wandered off the paths, and last I planned to not return until nightfall. I realized I was lost after a few hours and started to try and find my way back. Well I ended up pausing to rest and think in the worst possible place. I ended up standing between a mother bear and her cub."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel from her spot next to her. "Wait, you mean…"

"Yup, I was mauled by a bear. Then I got up and tried to find my way back. At one point the blood loss finally got to me. That must be when you guys found me." All three girls had tears running down their faces at the thought of what Rachel went through. They fell asleep watching movies that night.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Next chapter will be the first one out of the hospital… I think, who knows sometimes the story writes itself.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry *smiles sheepishly*

Anyway here is the next chapter

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Two weeks later Rachel was able to go home. At the hospital everything was going great. It was as if Rachel was never taken and she was always part of the family. At home though issues started to arise.

"Rachel where are you going? You need to lie down."

"I'm going to make myself a smoothie."

"I can make it but you need to rest."

"I'm not an invalid. I can do it myself."

"No, but you just got out of the hospital and the doctors said you have to take it easy."

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" Rachel screamed. Then she paused in shock. She fell to the ground, "Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." Katja slowly approached the small brunette.

"Shhh, Sweetie, you're okay. Come on let's go sit on the couch." She helped Rachel stand and led her to the couch. She sat down and gently pulled Rachel down. Rachel laid out across the couch resting her head in Katja's lap. Katja ran her hand through Rachel's hair as she started to relax and fall asleep.

"Hey Mom," Rachel quietly mumbled.

"Yeah Rach?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know honey, why don't you take a quick nap. I'll still be here when you wake up."

The week had gone by fairly quickly. Rachel struggled with not only her injuries but the changes in her life too. Everything ended up working itself out though.

Friday came around and Mrs. Pierce called out to her daughter, "Britt can you please go sit in the living room while I go help Rachel?"

"Sure mom." Brittany went and sat on the couch. Ten minutes later Katja and Rachel made their way into the living room. Rachel sat next to Brittany. Their mom left the room and then came back in with Quinn, Santana, and their parents. Demetri walked in a second later. Santana sat down in front of Brittany leaning against her legs and Quinn sat next to Rachel. They all looked at their parents expectantly.

"Okay, I know you're all curious about what's going on right now. We've all talked about it and we're going to home school you guys." Maria Lopez started.

Judy picked it up, "We know what happens in that school and we don't like it. The bullying is not right and the fact that the teachers ignore it or add to it is ridiculous."

"And Rachel it will make it easier on you. You can take naps and rest without worrying about missing class. Plus you can't afford to get slushied right now. You can't risk getting your stitches wet. Also this will give you all a chance to learn your own way. You can do it in the way that works best for you," Demetri finished.

"We don't get a choice do we?"

"No, honey I'm sorry but we've already pulled you guys out. Maria and I will be your teachers. I know that this is upsetting but it really is the best."

"Actually I'm happy. Rachie is always teased and attacked by everyone and now Q, S, and me don't have to deal with coach anymore. She's scary." The others nodded. The parents sat down and they all talked about how it would go. Rachel fell asleep against Quinn's shoulder. Demetri lifted her up and carried her upstairs.

Brittany looked at her girlfriend and friend, "Mine and Rae's birthday is coming up and I want to try and do something really nice for Rach. She's still hurt and I want to make sure she feels special." She got up and went upstairs to see her sister. Quinn and Santana got together v owing to make this absolutely amazing for their girlfriends. They started plotting and grinned as they came up with some really good ideas.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Well I'm not entirely happy with it but I won't put off posting it any longer.

Any suggestions on what to do for their birthday? Remember that Rachel is still injured.

When should the glee come over? In the Winter or Spring? Should Puck come earlier than the others? Any other ideas are welcome as well. Until next time


	9. Chapter 9

Well… Sorry to disappoint some of you but I'm not going to be bringing back the glee club yet. I probably won't be bringing them back very nicely either. If you are one of the people who read the one-shot that this story was originally written as, you know that I am not very nice about it.

Anyway… Same disclaimers apply. Yada yada yada. Oh and I have a poll on my profile. Feel free to answer it.

This is a slightly jumpy chapter. Let me know if anything gets confusing.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Santana and Quinn worked endlessly to try and find the perfect gifts for Rachel and Brittany. They knew the party would be a small get-together with their families. Rachel was still too fragile for much else to happen. Puck would be there too. He was Rachel's best friend whether anyone in school knew it or not. He showed up at the Pierce house not long after Rachel was released from the hospital. He wasn't able to see Rachel when she was in the hospital, but he emailed her.

_Flashback_

_Puck walks up to the door and knocks. Mrs. Pierce opens the door. "Can I help you?"_

"_Is Rachel in? May I talk to her?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm her friend Noah. Everyone else calls me Puck though." _

_Katja gave him a funny look, "I've heard of you. Let me check with Rachel, but if she says no then that's it. Understood?_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

_End Flashback _

He comes to visit at least once a week. He told Quinn and Santana what Rachel's favorite television shows were. He also told them what some of her favorite ways to relax were. Santana knew everything she needed to about Brittany.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally their birthday. Quinn and Santana were just as excited as their girlfriends. They worked hard at setting up a party and getting the perfect gifts. They hoped it went how they had planned, but things don't always work out that way. The party was going to be small. Quinn, her mother, the Lopez, family, the Pierce's and the Puckermans would be the only ones there. Puck's mom insisted on seeing Rachel after her son explained everything that had happened.

Since finding out about Rachel's secret hobby and passions, Quinn searched the internet finding a gift for her. She hoped Rachel loved it.

Santana knew Brittany better than she knew herself sometimes. She did some research and found the best gift to give her other half.

The party had gone off without a hitch and the only thing left was for Quinn and Santana to give their girlfriend's their gifts.

Santana sat down in front of Brittany and handed her a thick manila envelope. Brittany opened it and found a special pass for the zoo and some papers along with the picture of a duck.

"I know that ducks are your absolute favorite animals. The zoo has some ducks from different parts of the world. I did some research and they have a program where someone can in a way adopt one of the animals. They are allowed to feed that animal when they are in the zoo and see them in ways a normal zoo visitor can't. The pass is so that you can go to the zoo all year long and see all the animals any time you want." Brittany leapt at Santana and pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply. She broke off the kiss, but stayed on Santana's lap as she turned towards Rachel.

Quinn reached down and grabbed a large box. She set it in front of Rachel, "I really hope you like it. Puck told me about all of your secret passions and stuff. I hope I got it right." Rachel opened the box and started pulling things out. First she pulled out a sonic screwdriver and a tardis charm. Next to come out was a tribble that apparently made all the sounds. Rachel pulled out the entire Buffy series. Then she pulled out a giant body pillow. She looked at Quinn. "I figured that could provide back support for when I'm not here and Brittany isn't snuggled up to you." Rachel nodded and turned back to the box. She pulled out the entire Mercy Thompson series along with a few other miscellaneous sci-fi and fantasy novels. She pulled out a blanket that was extremely soft and fluffy. Then she pulled out something that she always wanted but never in a million years thought she would get. It was a cast of an _Australopithecus africanus._ More specifically it was the cast of the Taung Child. She looked at Quinn.

"This must have cost you a fortune."

"Before you say you can't accept it, you can. It is a birthday present and I wanted to make sure I got you something you wanted. I may have gone a little overboard, but I wanted to."

"Thank you so much. This is wonderful Quinn." Rachel leaned into Quinn and they all sat there talking for a little longer.

"I hate to break up the party, but Rachel you need to rest. You can watch tv or something, but you need to lie down for a little bit," Katja told her daughter. Rachel nodded and looked at Quinn. Quinn grabbed the Buffy DVD's and then Rachel's hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

The girls were adjusting quite well. It was a little over two weeks since Brittany and Rachel's birthday. Rachel was already searching for the perfect Christmas present for Quinn. She had to thank her girlfriend for the wonderful birthday gift. Rachel was healing, but there was still some pain from the attack. Doctor's said that it would be awhile before it fully went away. Quinn was just happy spending time with Rachel and happy she got a chance. They were in their own little bubble and they loved it. They were happy that they no longer went to McKinley. It was truly stress free. There were no social rules and slushies.

Katja and Demetri were happy. Their family was whole again. They had dreamed of this for years. They knew they were being a little overbearing at times, but they weren't taking any chances. They were not going to lose their daughter again. They didn't ever want to lose either of them again.

Katja had a sinking feeling that the blissful happiness they were in was going to be disrupted. She didn't know how, she didn't know when, and she didn't know where. She just had a feeling that something would happen.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Okay… so I am not happy with this chapter. It is shorter than I would have liked and the ending isn't nearly good enough in my eyes. There will be a decent time jump in the next chapter. It will most likely take place in the Spring. As I said before there is a poll on my page please answer. Let me know if there is anything you want to see in the story and I will try and include it if it works with the way this story progresses.


	10. Chapter 10

The usual do not own disclaimers apply here.

This chapter takes place in the Spring, after their birthday, after Christmas. A few months down the line. Maybe March or April. Also Flashback city because certain things I don't want to explain in detail that I would have to if they are not flashbacks.

Poll on profile please answer. My feelings won't be hurt.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Everything is going decently for the family. They decided to go to counseling as a family just to make sure that everyone was coping with everything. They decided to have Rachel go to individual therapy to help deal with the trauma of it all after a series of outbursts. One in particular made them decide that therapy was necessary.

_Flashback 1:_

_Katja had gone up to check on Rachel one afternoon. Rachel hadn't come down in a while and she wanted to be sure that she was ok. She heard a crash in the bathroom and ran in. _

"_Rachel, are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine all I did was drop the shampoo."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, god my dads never came in the bathroom while I was in the shower. Do you like peeping on teenage girls?"_

"_Rachel!"_

"_Seriously, I mean come on this is crap. Why the Hell are you so nosy?" Katja shook her head and walked out knowing that this could happen. She decided to talk to her after she had time to cool down. While Rachel is going to have outbursts she needs to know that it is not ok to attack people and make such brutal accusations. Katja knew this was only the start of many outbursts._

_End Flashback1_

_Flashback 2: _

_It was one of those hard days. Rachel was being difficult and Demetri was slowly losing his patience and temper. Katja had taken Brittany to go to dance and spend some mother daughter time together. It was important for them to make sure Brittany knew she wasn't being replaced. They knew that Brittany didn't feel that way but they wanted to be sure. _

_Demetri finally snapped after he couldn't figure out what was eating at Rachel, "Rachel go to your room until your mom and sister get home please."_

"_No, I don't want to."_

"_RACHEL NOW!" Rachel whimpered at the raised voice and ran upstairs. This just solidified her thoughts._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Later that night Katja and Brittany walked in. Katja walked up and gave Demetri a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Rachel?"_

_Demetri sighed, "Britt can you go to your room please?" He saw the look on Brittany's face, "Don't worry it's nothing bad I just need to talk to your mom and then we need to talk to Rachel. Everything is fine." Brittany nodded though she was unsure about everything. She skipped upstairs and went to her room._

_Katja sat down next to her husband on the couch. "What happened? Is she okay?"_

"_Yeah she's fine it was just a long day. She was acting out all day. Just little things, but they added up. I got frustrated and raised my voice when she wouldn't go to her room like I asked. She whimpered and ran up to her room. She hasn't come out since. I figured we should go talk to her."_

"_Okay babe, come on." They got up and hand in hand went up to Rachel's room. Katja gently knocked on the door. "Rach? Sweetie? Can we come in?"_

_With a quiet reply Katja and Demetri walked into the room. Demetri sat in Rachel's desk chair while Katja sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached her hand up and gently rubbed Rachel's back. _

"_What's wrong baby? It's not like you to act out like that." Rachel's reply was muffled by the pillow she had her face buried in. "Sweetie you've got to move your face out of the pillow so I can understand you."_

_Rachel turned her head and with teary eyes looked up, "Do you guys really want me?"_

_Both Demetri and Katja were shocked, "What!"_

"_Do you really want me or am I just here because the state said you had to take me? Is it because you felt obligated?"_

_Katja immediately pulled Rachel to her as Demetri made his way to the bed. "Never, ever think that your father and I don't want you. No one made us take you. We love you more than anything. We want you here. You're our daughter and I can't tell you enough how sorry I am that you're going through this."_

"_Sweetie your mom and I want you in our lives. You're our daughter and parents take care of their kids. If you want to see it as an obligation we're also obligated to take care of Brittany. We don't see it that way though. We love you both so much and you are always welcomed in this house. Understand?" Rachel nodded and curled into Katja. Katja lay down on Rachel's bed and stayed with her as she slept. Demetri left to make dinner. They decided after this that they would get Rachel some counseling. Apparently she's been hiding the fact that she still has issues with everything that's gone on in the past year._

_End Flashback 2_

The family was at their weekly session. The counselor was sitting at her desk and was just looking at them. Finally she took a breath and addressed Rachel.

"I have a feeling as though there's still a big issue that hasn't been addressed yet."

"No, everything's been brought up." Rachel looked at her somewhat panicked.

"Rachel, the way you just reacted to what I said proves that there's a huge skeleton in the closet so to speak. If you want to be able to move past this you need to bring it up."

Rachel looked at her lap and quietly asked, "Why?"

"I just told you th…"

"I mean why did it take so long? Why didn't anyone try harder?"

"Why did what take so long?"

"Finding me," Rachel turned towards her parents, "did you not really want to find me?"

"We tried I swear we did, we never stopped looking. We never gave up."

"That's been bugging me too. Rachie's lived in Lima with those men her whole life. She went to school with me and danced with me. You guys saw her at the recitals and concerts. How did you not know?"

"We always suspected, but we could never get close to her, to you. The Berry's always showed up right before and left immediately after." Demetri said.

"That's true."

"I promise had we known we would have done something much sooner. We never stopped. To this day we don't know how they managed to get you out of the hospital after it was put on lockdown."

"Pap…, Jason, was a doctor." Everyone nodded realizing they could have hid her until the lockdown was over.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm still not confused about why it took so long, but I'm starting to understand that you couldn't necessarily do anything. It might just take some time. I'm sorry can we go home now?"

"I really think we should talk about this more obviously it's crossed the minds of more than one of you."

"No, I think Rachel's right. This is a lot to take in. I don't think pushing the topic will make it any easier. We need time to process everything and work it out just between us. Come on girls, you can call Quinn and Santana when we get home and have them come over if you want." They all stood up and moved towards the door.

"Wait, I really think we need to talk about this and who are Quinn and Santana?"

"They are the girls' best friends and girlfriends. We'll talk about this next week but right now we need to go home. This can be next week's topic." Demetri ushered his family out the door and they left.

XXXXXXXX

It was around 3 o'clock, the same afternoon. Even though it was March, it was a nice warm day. Quinn was lying with Rachel in a hammock in the backyard. Santana and Brittany were inside getting iced tea and lemonade. Katja was cleaning the kitchen since the girls were not doing any schoolwork today and Demetri was at work. She was glad that the morning was finished, but her intuitions were telling her that today was that day that she's been dreading for a long while now.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Katja left the kitchen and answered it. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Pierce we're members of Brittany's old glee club."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I updated quickly right? :) caseyrn12 gave me a very helpful review that gave me some good pointers on the story.

Yeah so review, answer my poll please and you can even throw virtual tomatoes. I'm okay with that.


	11. Chapter 11

{Insert typical Disclaimer here}

Yeah so… next chapter

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Last time:

Just then there was a knock on the door. Katja left the kitchen and answered it. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Pierce we're members of Brittany's old glee club."

XXXX

"Okay? And what exactly is it that you want?"

"Well Brittany never came back to school since… our trip," Kurt stated.

"And?"

"We just wanted to see how she was. We tried going to see the others too but Quinn and Santana weren't home and no one knows where Rachel lives."

"Isn't that Puckerman kid in your glee club?"

"Yeah he couldn't come today. Something about babysitting." Katja knew he probably didn't want to be involved in this. He was friends with her daughters after all. "Can we see her?"

"If any of the girls tell you to leave, you leave understood?"

"Any of the girls?"

"Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Katja led the group through the house to the backyard. She went back to the kitchen.

Brittany squealed with laughter as Santana tickled her in the pool. "Um hey guys," Sam said.

Brittany looked up frowning as Santana stopped tickling her, "What are you guys doing here? I don't want you here."

"We just wanted to see how you were," Kurt said.

Brittany shook her head, "Leave."

"But"

"Britts said leave, so you idiots need to go," Santana stated as she jumped out of the pool and then helped Brittany out.

"Hey,"

"They said leave," Quinn said in her perfected HBIC voice, accompanied by the glare, as she climbed out of the hammock. She was not happy with the group at hand for many reasons. They only added another one by interrupting her time with Rachel. She definitely was not happy.

"No one asked you whores," Finn said. At that point Rachel got of the hammock looking livid. No one calls anyone a whore around her ever.

"Shut up right now Finn Hudson, you have no right to say that."

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Not that it's any of your business but I live here."

"What did your dads get tired of your diva attitude and they finally got rid of you?" As soon as Mercedes said that she slapped a hand over her mouth. After all it was comments like those that caused the poor girl to get hurt in the first place. The damage was done though. Rachel took off.

Everyone was shocked. Quinn recovered first and took chase after her girlfriend. She didn't move fast enough though. Rachel couldn't be seen anywhere, she was gone. Quinn sprinted back to where she left Santana and Brittany with New Directions. She got there in time to watch Katja go off on the club like no tomorrow.

"You not only didn't leave when you were told to, you attacked my daughter and both of my daughters' girlfriends. All of you except the two with the big mouths can leave. I'll be calling your parents to pick you up. They will also be told if you come anywhere near my daughters again I will be pressing harassment charges."

"Katja, Rachel ran off and I can't find her. She disappeared before I could catch up." Quinn looked close to tears at that point.

Katja knew at that moment that this is what her intuition was telling her about. Once again her daughter was gone and she had no clue where she was. Rather than breaking down she took action. She could break down if the outcome remained unfavorable but she wouldn't allow it.

"Quinn, Santana, call your parents. Britt call your dad and Puck. You idiots who came with these two bigger idiots call your parents and then start looking. You two are even more in for it now. Call your parents and have them come here right now."

XXXXXXXXXX

As she waited for the parents of the two that caused this mess, the others showed up. Katja was staying home in case Rachel came back.

The glee club and their parents were searching around the town and school. They were searching the least likely places but at least they were searching.

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were checking all the parks and places they liked to go with Rachel. They were hoping that Rachel thought of these as "happy" places or places with positive memories making her want to go to one of them.

Puck stayed at his house because there was a possibility of Rachel showing up there. She was closest to Puck after her family, Quinn, Santana, and their parents.

Demetri and Jose went to the Berry residence to see if she was there. They also decided to go to the jail to see if she had gone to see the men who originally took her. They would check with the guards of course and not the men themselves. No reason for them know anything that was going on with Rachel. This ultimately was their fault anyway.

Judy and Maria were checking the hospitals and any clinics in or near Lima. Everyone hoped she wasn't at one of those, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

The counselors were called so that they could be aware of what happened. They both agreed to keep an eye out for Rachel but thought it was best for them to stay at their offices. They could field calls from the police and anyone else who would call them about distraught teenage girls.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later and everyone was waiting at/out searching their designated and chosen locations. Mrs. Hudson and Mr. and Mrs. Jones showed up.

"Can I ask why you had our daughter call us and ask us to come here? Based on the look on Mrs. Hudson's face I'm guessing she would like to know the same thing about her son." Mr. Jones said as they stopped in front of Katja.

"Perhaps they would like to tell you why." Both teens stayed silent. "Fine, I will tell you since they can't seem to repeat it. They came here with the rest of their glee club saying that they wanted to see how Brittany was. Finn called Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez whores when the group was told to leave by Brittany." Carol Hudson glared at her son. "When my other daughter Rachel told them that she lives here, seeing as she is my daughter, Mercedes here said something about my daughter having an attitude and her dads finally getting rid of her. By the way as an ADA I know you are fully aware of this case." Both Mr. and Mrs. Jones looked at their daughter in shock and disappointment. "Rachel got upset and ran off and now no one can find her."

"Is there anything we can do?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"I would appreciate it if you could help us look, but also I never want your kids to have contact with my daughters again."

"That's only fair and we will help you look after we take Mercedes back to the house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel ran around. She needed to find someplace where she could go and relax. Mercedes statements brought back the pain from that morning's counseling session and she needed to be able to work through it. She couldn't go home because everyone was there and she needed to be away from them. She couldn't go to the Berrys' house because she didn't know if they were there and would be angry, the locks were switched, if someone new lived there. Basically there were too many circumstances that could arise if she went there. Finally she knew where she could go. She knew it would be safe and she was fairly certain she would be guaranteed at least a short amount of time on her own.

She reached the place that she wanted to hide out at. She maneuvered herself into exactly where she wanted to be. She sat there for hours just sorting and processing everything. Finally she became too exhausted to think anymore and fell asleep.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Bwahahahahaha *cough cough* um yeah so review and yeah that's about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All characters and non-original items of this story belong to their respective owners.

I'm being nice. I was going to end it at another evil cliff hanger but I decided to be very nice.

X~X~X~X~X

Time was flying by. It was dark out and Rachel was still missing. Many of the searchers had gone home stating they would be back the next day. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were still searching. They were going to every place they could think the petite girl might like. Katja was still sitting at the house in hopes that Rachel would just come home. Maria and Judy were driving around hoping they could spot the girl. Demetri and Jose were searching all over the Berry property since it was, at least in their minds, the most dangerous place to search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katja was devastated. She was so close to breaking down. If it weren't for Brittany and the hope of Rachel returning she would be catatonic. She could not believe that her daughter was gone again. She blamed herself too.

How could she allow those kids to enter her house? She knew that her daughters had problems with them. She thought it would be okay though. She was sure she would have been able to stop anything they would do. Plus she couldn't isolate her children. They needed to be a part of the world. Look what happened though. Now one of her daughters was missing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes felt awful. She was not allowed out of the house after what happened that afternoon. She watched through the window as everyone searched the town. Why did she have to make that comment? Why couldn't she just stay quiet? She was fairly certain her parents would never forgive her. They had shared some of the details about Rachel's situation and the case against her fathers' with her. They did so in belief that Mercedes would not tell anyone else and would never use anything about Rachel's "dads" against her. She had royally screwed up and she knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn being Finn did not understand what he did. His mom was angry though and Burt was livid when he found out. Since everyone was so angry he knew he messed up somehow. He just lay in his bed though. It hurt his head too much to try and think about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel knew she should call someone. She knew she should tell someone she was okay or where she was at, but fear was in control. She did not want her girlfriend to leave her. She did not want her sister and friend to hate her. She did not want her parents to kick her out and say that she was too much trouble. Deep down she knew that her worries were dumb and everything would be fine, but right now she was too lost in her anxiety and panic. So she just stayed where she was and didn't try and do anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn and Santana spent the night at the Pierce residence so that they could start searching again as soon as they woke up. All three girls tried to skip breakfast, but they were caught and forced to eat something. The three girls searched again until night time. That night the tension level was high and patience was running thin. "Rachel's okay, Britt. She'll be fine."

"How can you say that? She's missing, She's Fucking gone and could be anywhere. She could be dying."

"Okay, sweetie, I think we need to go home tonight," Judy said as she started guiding Quinn to the door.

"Mom, I need to be here so I c-"

"You need a night of rest and all of you need some time away from each other. You're all worked up and could use some time by yourselves," Judy dragged her out of the house and to the car leaving no room for argument.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn wearily trudged up the stairs to her room. She was tired and she was lonely. All she wanted was to have her girlfriend in her arms. She opened the door to her room and turned on the light. She gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Was going to end but I decided I would continue.)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn stilled. There on her bed was Rachel. Quinn stumbled over and slowly reached out almost as if she were afraid her girlfriend was just an illusion created by her tired mind. When her fingers touched Rachel's shoulder she began to weep. She dove onto the bed and wrapped herself around her girlfriend. Rachel woke up when she felt the bed shake suddenly. She immediately curled into Quinn and clung to her afraid that Quinn would leave her.

Judy heard the noise coming from her daughter's room and went to check on her. When she saw Rachel she immediately left the room and called the Pierce's.

Quinn's weeping began to calm and she nuzzled her nose into Rachel's hair. She then quietly spoke to Rachel, "God, I'm so happy you're safe. How long have you been here? Are you okay? Why didn't you call me?" Rachel burrowed her face further into Quinn's chest. "Rach?"

"Scared," Rachel's answer was so quiet it was questionable as to whether or not she actually said anything at all.

"Why were you scared, baby?"

"You being angry enough to leave me. Mom and Dad not wanting me and my problems. San and Britt not wanting to be near me."

Quinn tried to pull back so she could look at Rachel, but Rachel was determined to remain burrowed into her chest. "No one is angry I can promise you that. Everyone is worried and desperate to have you back. None of us will leave you or let you go. Ever. Where have you been hiding?"

"Here, I wanted to go somewhere I feel safe and I always feel safe with you so I managed to unlock your back door like you taught me and then I came up here and have been here since."

"God, I'm an idiot."

At this point Rachel did pull back a little to look at Quinn, "Why?"

"Because if I had come home last night I would have been able to hold you sooner. Also I didn't even think to look in my own house."

Rachel decided to ignore the last statement, "Let's sleep. I'm tired and I'm sure you are too." Quinn wanted to talk to her more, but she was tired so she just pulled Rachel close again and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Katja, I found Rachel."

…

"Yes, she was in Quinn's room."

…

"I heard a noise and went to check on Quinn and there she was wrapped up in my daughter's arms."

…

"I'll go check, but I'm fairly certain she's still lying down with Quinn." Judy walked up the stairs and gently opened her daughter's door. "She's still here and they're both sleeping."

…

"Yes, I'll make sure to keep her here until you arrive. I'll leave the door unlocked so you guys can come in as soon as you get here no need to knock."

…

"Ok I'll see you soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Katja sat on the couch running her hand through Brittany's hair as she lay with her head in her mother's lap. Santana had gone home for the night as well. Katja and Maria agreed with Judy that tensions were too high and all the girls just needed some time apart. She was really worried about her other daughter. Where could she have gone? Was she ok? Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

…

Katja went rigid, "What? Are you sure? Where was she?"

…

"How did you find her?" Brittany sat up and Demetri ran into the living room.

…

"Can you please check to make sure she's still there?" Katja said as she stood up.

…

"Okay, please make sure she doesn't leave, we'll be over there as soon as possible." All three of them started throwing on shoes.

…

"Bye," Katja chucked the phone down and they all ran out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All I own is the extreme amount of writing assignments that I should be doing to finish up this term at school.

Just so everyone knows this story is starting to wind down. Also I have field school this summer. This means that my computer access is quite limited. So the next update will not be for at least 6 weeks. Not that I don't take a while sometimes. I just thought a heads up might be nice for once.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The Pierces' made it to the Fabray house in record time. They all ran into the house and nearly plowed Judy over in their haste.

"Whoa slow down, she's perfectly fine. She's sleeping."

"Do you mind if we wait here until she wakes up? We don't want to wake her but I'm sure you understand. We just don't want to take the chance of her disappearing again."

"I understand perfectly. I'd be the same way if it were Quinn." The group settled in the living room for hours of impatient waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel woke up and smiled when she realized Quinn did not leave her in the middle of the night. She was still there with her arms wrapped securely around her. Rachel gently kissed Quinn's cheek which caused the blonde to stir.

"mmm hey."

Rachel giggled, "Good morning."

"We should probably go get some food babe." Rachel just nodded and the two slowly made their way downstairs. They were on the last step and before Rachel saw it coming she was scooped up and carried into the living room. Her whole family engulfed her in a tight hug. Finally her mother pulled back.

"Where did you go baby?"

"I came here."

She gently rubbed Rachel's cheek, "Why didn't you call us? We were so worried. I was afraid I lost you again." Rachel cast a look at Quinn saying what she wanted to before looking at her lap.

Quinn spoke up, "She wanted to but she was afraid. She thought we would all hate her and want nothing to do with her. This made her too afraid to call us."

Katja gently yet firmly grabbed Rachel's cheeks and forced her to look at her, "No matter what you do or what happens I will always love you. I will never kick you out or hate you. You are my daughter. You belong with me, your father, and sister. You cannot and will not ever get rid of us. You're stuck with us, understood?" Rachel started crying and Katja pulled her into a hug which Rachel returned. "Why don't we all go get some breakfast before we talk about this some more and we will be talking about it. These fears did not appear overnight and it is something that you need to deal with Rach ," Katja said as Rachel calmed down. Rachel nodded and the whole group went off to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day everyone was at the Pierce residence. Santana walked in and mauled Rachel in a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again short stuff." Rachel giggled and nodded. Some might think that Rachel should have been grounded or received a punishment of some kind. Her parents however knew that this fear that kept her from coming home came from somewhere and the best thing for Rachel was to get reassurance that everyone loved her and did not plan on leaving her. Brittany needed her sister and the reassurance that she was in the house and not still missing. Quinn and Santana needed the same reassurance just not in the same way as Brittany. She did not plan on losing her twin ever again.

The people who helped search for her wanted to stop by and see Rachel but Katja and Demetri felt that it was best that the group stay away for the time being. They did not want to take the chance of another offhanded comment that would make Rachel run again.

Mercedes definitely learned her lesson and was doing everything in her power to show that to her parents. Finn, being Finn, still could not figure out why he was in trouble at all.

The question is did this set the family back or would it help them out later? It did bring up some repressed fears and it also brought up other important things to the family but only time will tell.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Short I know but I wanted to give you something since it will be awhile before I can update again. I think the next chapter might be the epilogue unless I get some crazy idea.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so here is the final chapter that has taken me forever to write. Feel free to ask me about anything in this chapter that sparks an interest in you.

One last thing anyone interested or knows of anyone interested in a challenge I will have one at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: All I own is the craziness inside my head.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Epilogue:

Time flew by for the Pierce family. Issues appeared here and there but never had anything resulted the same way as it had that fateful day. Brittany stayed with Santana and they were more in love than ever. Rachel and Quinn had a few ups and downs but ultimately they made them a stronger couple.

They had spoken to their old glee club a couple times but ultimately cut off contact with everyone but Puck. He was the only one who really truly cared about the girls. Mercedes wrote Rachel a letter apologizing. Rachel read it but did not contact the other girl out of fear of a repeat performance.

Brittany and Santana went to New York for college. Brittany went to Julliard and Santana went to Columbia. They shared an apartment and loved their lives but they definitely missed Rachel and Quinn. Brittany became a dancer and traveled around with Santana who was her manager and lawyer. After a few years they moved to Australia to settle down near Rachel and Quinn. They had two daughters a year apart. They named them Daphne Isabella and Grace Lynn.

Rachel and Quinn ended up going to Mercyhurst University. They originally were going to go to New York as well, but as they were doing a research project for a history assignment they found a subject they both fell in love with. Both girls studied Archaeology. Rachel had a concentration in Bioarchaeology while Quinn had a concentration in Geoarchaeology. They ended up working for the same University after graduate school which was located in Australia. Rachel became a world renowned Paleoanthropologist while Quill was one of the best Geoarchaeologist known. They were often traveling for research and the whole family went with them when they went. Yes, they had children, twins to be precise. That caused a mini panic in the new parents.

_Flashback_

_ Rachel held Quinn's hand after their baby was born. She was relaxing when another contraction hit. The doctor turned around. "Uh-oh looks like we had a little tike hiding behind their sister all this time. Mrs. Pierce-Fabray I'm going to need you to push again."_

_Rachel and Quinn looked surprised and before they could recover from their shock another contraction hit. After baby number two came out Rachel looked at her wife, "One of us is with them at all times." Quinn didn't even bother to disagree. She knew exactly why her wife demanded it and she agreed. Last thing they wanted was for their daughters to end up like Rachel and her twin. _

_End Flashback_

Their daughters were never out of theirs or any of their families' sights for the duration of the hospital stay. Hannah Lorraine and Kylie Marie went home together with their mothers. The girls loved traveling the world with their mothers. They thought it was the coolest thing and decided at the age of five that they would be like their mommies so they could always travel the world.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The end. Sorry for how short it is but hey it's an epilogue right?

Anyway onto my challenge (s). I am a lover of fanfic and I have a few ideas in my head that I know that I will not be able to do justice. I hope someone can do one or many and do them well. If you do take on a challenge please let me know and send me a link to the story when it is posted so that I may read it please. Also if you know anyone who might be up to the challenge let them know.

Challenge #1: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Buffy ends up in a relationship with Darla or Drusilla or both. It can be a nice fic or it can be a dark fic with some harder topics such as sex slaves and what not. It can happen any season and it must end with them in the relationship. No saving from the scoobies. No PWPs please.

Buffy ends up with Fred (from Angel) or Sam (Riley's wife). Must include her leaving Sunnydale and why she left, how they met, are they still in Sunnydale etc.

The mayor completes the ascension. Faith comes out of her coma and is offered anything by the mayor. She requests Buff. Instead of treating Buffy completely like a slave she treats her kindly and the two start dating. From there how their relationship grows and what personality changes ensue.

Challenge #2: Twilight Saga

Simple. Bella with Charlotte or Heidi or Carmen. Any female really that you do not see her paired with really. I like obscure pairings. Anyway it should include why she is with them how they met. A back story really and then the scopes and life of their relationship. Again any type is accepted except PWP. I like plot.

THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOWED IT!


End file.
